Myka's New Happy Place
by pleasant-hell
Summary: After the explsion, Myka finds a new happy place until she realizes her happy place doesn't exist anymore.


My first Warehouse fic. Just a little something I wrote in class. Any suggestions for other fics can be directed at my tumblr. pleasant-hell . tumblr . com because I'm super creative like that.

* * *

"Hey Helena," Myka caught the inventor opening the front door as she descended the stairs.

HG turned around to look at Myka and smiled. It was a small sad smile as her eyes flickered away from the Secret Service Agent. "Myka."

Myka landed on the ground floor with a light tap and looked HG over. "Are you okay?"

"Quite," HG nodded, leaning back on the doorframe. "I was just going for a walk."

Myka's ever observing eyes searched Helena to see if anything was amiss. She found some shallow wrinkles in the woman's forehead as well as a hardly noticable grimace behind her smile. Being the investigator she was, Myka wanted to know more. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Never," Helena flex a genuine smile and opened the door for Myka.

The cool spring air felt nice as they walked down the sleepy streets of Univille. Helena kept her hands in her trouser pockets while Myka chose to cross her arms. Myka was still continuing her silent study of the other woman. Helena kept looking around, taking everything in. They paused at a shop on the side of the road so Helena could examine the LED sign in the window before they continued.

Finally Myka spoke, "I bet it's hard to adjust to. All this change."

Helena didn't look back at Myka. Instead she continued to scan the horizon. "It's been a challenge." She took a deep breath. "It's like... being born again I suppose. I live in a world that is completely different from what I remember."

"I'm sorry," was the only thing Myka could think to utter.

Helena turned to Myka with a soft smile. "Don't be. It's not your fault." She took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "It's exhausting though. Everyday taking in new things. And it doesn't help that I want to know not only how to operate these machines, but what makes them work."

Myka chuckled. She had walked into the office more than once and caught the tail end of Claudia explaining how some techno device worked to HG. "An inventor's mind."

HG smiled at Myka's words. "I suppose."

When they entered an spanse of road that had no houses, shops, or street lamps, HG looked up. "Those haven't changed."

"The stars?" Myka asked, although she knew.

Helena's eyes fell from the sky and landed on Myka before rising again. "Yes. The spinning, revolving celestial bodies. Giant balls of gas and rock floating around in space." She looked once against upon her companion. "It's a fantastic feeling knowing that millions of years from now, after the earth has been wiped clean of life that there will still be stars and planets."

"I guess some things never change," Myka commented. Her eyes weren't on the sky though. Not directly anyway. She was watching the stars twinkle through Helena's eyes.

Helena finally let her eyes fall to earth. She kicked at the gritty ground and licked her lips. "Thank you."

"For what?" Myka asked, her voice seeming unsure of itself.

Helena smiled and looked up at Myka, "For coming with me."

Myka chuckled, "I thought I might be imposing."

"Never, darling," Helena let out a broken hearted sigh.

Myka was unsure what to do at this point. She wanted so badly to comfort Helena and she had before, but she was never sure how. She wanted to hug her, but she didn't want HG to take it as a threat and get kung powed. So she reached forward, slowly and took Helena's hand.

Helena looked down at their joined hands and let out a small smile. Myka couldn't help, but reciprocate the small, tentative smile.

Neither one of them spoke, but started walking again at the same time, making their way back to the Leena's.

"Myka? Myka," the masculine voice pulled her out of her mind. Her memories. Her new happy place.

She blinked through a short an introduction to the waking world and Pete's face came into focus. She could feel his hands on her arms and his fantic eyes trying to reach her.

It didn't smell like apples. It smelled like smoke. It smelled like melted metal and devasting loss. She wished desperately to smell the apples too.

When she finally met the harsh reality of the world what had become hers, her first instinct was to turn to Artie. "Please, tell me that watch can bring her back."

"Myka bringing people back from the dead is -" Pete started because Artie was staring very hard at the pocket watch, not seeming to hear Myka's plea.

"I need her back!" Myka yelled and shoved Pete away from her, to get closer to Artie. "Everyone I've ever been in love with is dead and I can't take it. She saved us! She saved all of us! I need her back." She stepped closer to Artie and waited for his full attention before reiterating. "I need Helena back."


End file.
